narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Obito Uchiha
Izanami Since Madara said he would teach him the Six Paths jutsu (listed on the info box), Uchiha Kinjutsu and a Yin-Yang jutsu... Could we infer that Izanami is among the jutsu Obito learnt? I'm sure the Kinjutsu wasn't Izanagi because Izanagi would be the Yin-Yang jutsu. I thought this would be an interesting avenue of discussion, and something to highlight. --Jingo12 (talk) 04:04, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Madara has given no indication he knows Izanami, though he probably does. Madara listed the type of techniques he'd teach Obito, he wasn't enumerating each one. Omnibender - Talk - 04:50, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, as a former leader of the clan and the strongest Uchiha, he is more likely to know, we would list him if Obito used or mentioned it I guess--Elveonora (talk) 10:14, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Surely the mention of Uchiha Kinjutsu is an indication that he does. After all, Obito did make it specially clear that his Yin-Yang jutsu (that Madara would've taught him) was Izanami. Yet whilst listing what he would teach Obito, he differentiated between this Yin-Yang jutsu and the Uchiha Kinjutsu. Perhaps not definite, however could we make a little note that is is arguably possible? Akin to how we've got Orochimaru's Sage status in a manner that pleases everyone. --Jingo12 (talk) 15:33, May 5, 2013 (UTC) We list Madara as a user of Izanagi, so we either remove that or list both also as users of Izanami to be fair. Also something may be both Uchiha Kinjutsu and yin-yang release in one dude, that doesn't have a thing to do with anything--Elveonora (talk) 15:38, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I'd think the both option is a good idea, imo. That idea came to mind, that he was referring to one jutsu that was a Yin-Yang jutsu and an Uchiha Kinjutsu. However when I saw the page, it looked like he literally listed three distinct things he would teach Obito {Six Paths jutsu; Uchiha Kinjutsu; & a Yin-Yang jutsu}. So that means Uchiha Kinjutsu was something different to Yin-Yang jutsu. The Izanami idea cropped up because by that point in the manga, we were already aware that Izanami was an Uchiha Kinjutsu and that Izanagi was a Yin-Yang jutsu. Rather than put Izanagi, we could perhaps list "Uchiha Kinjutsu" to be safe? Though personally I'd go with your Izanami on both articles idea. --Jingo12 (talk) 03:42, May 6, 2013 (UTC) "Critically wounded" The panel dedicated to Obito's Sharingan before he walked into Kakashi's Raikiri indicates he may very well have used a genjutsu. It is speculation at this point in time but so is outright stating he allowed Kakashi to pierce him with this Raikiri.--Reliops (talk) 10:03, May 8, 2013 (UTC)Reliops :Well, his right side got crushed, heart tends to be on left so I was wondering ._.--Elveonora (talk) 10:07, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::It's genjutsu though. No matter how powerful he or Hashirama's cells are, nothing indicates that Obito could survive something like that when he was coughing blood after being punched in the stomach. Also note that Kakashi's hand came out of him sans the blood.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:09, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Yup, I believe it's a genjutsu too, there's no way the Raiki could destroy his heart completely or that he hadn't have one before that since the boulders couldn't destroy his heart I think as it's more on left not to mention Naruto survived the same thing--Elveonora (talk) 11:14, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Did Obito really phase through the Raikiri? They're in the other dimension right? So any wounds Obito receives are real since he can't transport pieces of his body. --M4ND0N (talk) 15:28, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't think obito phased through because you can tell if you look closer, yes those wounds will be real and maybe he can transport even if he's still in his dimension, but he let kakashi do that so then he could think back to the time when he got rin, and remember obitos' body is like a white zetsus' so the pain or damage wouldn't really affect him --ROOT 根 (talk) 15:31, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Transportation and phasing are separate, he is already transported so he can phase--Elveonora (talk) 15:34, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::And where to would he phase? Don't tell me the real world this time. (talk) 15:36, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Exactly. He can't avoid attacks in the other dimension though. That's exactly why Naruto and Kakashi were able to wound him in previous chapters --M4ND0N (talk) 15:39, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :The dimension is big, he can phase anywhere. The reason they could hit him in the other dimension is that while parts of his body are intangible in real world, those transported parts are tangible in the other dimension. He is now fully there tho--Elveonora (talk) 15:41, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::That's what I meant. It would be stupid of him to transport his chest to the real world where like 30 enemies still remain to see it as an opportunity to kill him. (talk) 15:43, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Except that the hole is bleeding so even if he could transport parts of his body in the other dimension the hole wouldn't be bleeding, and it would become whole again as soon as Kakashi pulled his hand back. --M4ND0N (talk) 15:47, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds logical. (talk) 15:49, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I think he will just heal back from this, all that junk he was doing and all he was saying and to let himself die like that?? I don't think so. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:53, May 9, 2013 (UTC) After reading the previous debate, I think it is 99% positive Obito is just using a Genjutsu, he has NOT been wounded at all. Thank god.. that would of been a shitty ending to him. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:55, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I agree that it's likely a genjutsu, but my observation was that it's physically impossible for him to phase through the attack with kamui in his own dimension. --M4ND0N (talk) 04:40, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't see why everyone is making this all so complicated when really, it's simple. You see Obito use his Sharingan in one panel, then Kakashi looks shocked, next panel Obito walks into the attack, and then Kakashi sees Rin standing there instead of Obito. He's caught Kakashi in a Genjutsu of the day Rin died. *sigh* There is no need to make it more complicated than it actually is. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 07:07, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Update to Personality/Ambitions With 629 revealing the true stimulus for Obito starting the Fourth Shinobi World War, the entire shinobi system, it should be noted somewhere in his personality section as currently the only ambition for his antagonism is for Rin, which played a smaller role than originally believed. Furthermore, he still has yet to express his desire for reuniting with her in the dream world since becoming an adult, so that's speculation in itself. --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 20:24, May 9, 2013 (UTC)